


Paint and Sleep Deprivation

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I just felt like it, M/M, Precious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleepy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, The Author Regrets Nothing, let me have this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Roman needs paint and drags his two very sleepy boyfriends to the store with him. He gets grumpy and precious Logan and Virgil as a reward.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Paint and Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> tw: nothing this time  
> cw: cars, sleep deprivation, very ooc Logan and Virgil

“What do you think about this paint color?” Roman asked, turning around and handing Logan the sample. Logan looked at it and shrugged, handing it back to Roman before turning his head and pressing a light kiss to Virgil’s head. 

“It’s _your_ art shed, just pick whatever,” Logan hummed, swiping a finger on Virgil’s cheeks to keep him awake. “I’m about ready to just go to the car so we can lay down,” A yawn broke between his words, “Why’d you have to have us go out so early?” Roman scoffed playfully, turning back to the colors and picking up a pastel red.

“It’s seven thirty, you know, when _normal_ people wake up.”

“When _morning people_ wake up,” Virgil corrected groggily, trying to bury himself in Logan’s side. Roman smiled a bit at his voice and picked up another color sample. “Lolo can we just go to the car? I’m _tired_.” Virgil whined making both Roman and Logan chuckle a bit. Logan turned to Roman and tilted his head a bit. Roman turned and looked at Virgil with a soft expression. 

“If you want, you two can go. I’ll stay on my budget. Plus, I already have my colors picked out,” Roman took a step forward and cupped Virgil’s face in his hand, “How about we stop for coffee on the way home?” Logan and Virgil groaned, making Roman chuckle a bit.

“No coffee, I wan’ cuddle,'' Virgil slurred, sleep making him only semi-coherent. Logan cooed down at Virgil and took a step back, bringing Virgil with him. 

“We’ll be in the car- _you’re_ driving us home.” Roman smiled and took a step forward, pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips. 

“I don’t mind, just don’t be grumps when we have to go inside.”

“No promises.” 

**Author's Note:**

> two posts in one night because i'm procrastinating writing a piece for a secret project that won't even be part of the main story.
> 
> i started a tumblr blog so feel free to yell at me there:  
> https://raindropsduringthesunset.tumblr.com/


End file.
